Los cuentos de la Krista
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: Una tenebrosa historia contada por Yuffie Kisaragi... ¿Te atreves a temblar de miedo o morir de la risa? [Cap 1!]


Versión remasterizada de mi fic "Los cuentos de la Krista"

Léase: La volví a hacer porque era horrible XD

* * *

**Los cuentos de la Krista**

_Verdades hindudables de Final Fantasy_

Las telarañas rodean las esquinas de la macabra habitación, donde podemos divisar una terrorífica silueta de… ¿Yuffie Kisaragi?

"Y así comienza… - Relata el narrador - ¡LOS CUENTOS DE LA KRISTA!"

Se escuchan carcajadas por parte de Yuffie.

"Estem… Ejem… DIJE LOS CUENTOS DE LA KRISTA"

Vemos a la kunoichi de wutai sosteniendo un manga del King of fighters y diciendo "Sí sí, mirá, porque Athena acá sa… ¿Eh?...

"¡YUFFIE, ESTAMOS AL AIRE!"

La muchacha se aclara la voz "Bienvenidos queridos ficvidentes. Prepárense para el primer programa de…"

"¡Los cuentos de la Krista!"

"Ok, acá va el disclamerso: Ningún personaje/gato de Final Fantasy me pertenece – Los abogados que estaban dispuestos a hacerle veinte mil juicios y que portaban cartelitos que decían "Hasta el último centavo!" se van decepcionados – Le pertenecen a Pepito Fantasy ® que un buen día dijo 'Ooohh, y vamo a crear!' y parece que le salió bien… -Hace una pausa – Ahora, sin más preámbulo, nos disponemos a oír mi maquiavélica historia…"

Se escucha una risa diabólica de fondo.

"¿Eh?... ¿Quién dijo eso?" Preguntó Yuffie asustada.

"YOOOO! Anito, el narrador!... ¡Holaaa! ;D Le quiero mandar un saludo a mi mamá que me está viendo – Yuffie tose – Bueno, ESCUCHANDO, y además a APTRA y a mi perro y…"

PLAAAFF. Yuffie tira la shuriken por los aires y se clava _accidentalmente_ en la cabeza del narrador. Automáticamente, lo cambian por uno nuevo.

Una vez recuperada su arma, la kunoichi se paró triunfalmente sobre la mesa al grito de "Ahora, la que contará esta historia seré YOOOOO…¡Y NO AERITH!... Yoyoyoyooy, muahahahahaha"

De repente, llegan unos tipos de un manicomio y se llevan a Yuffie.

Pantalla en negro.

Vemos a los hombres del manicomio muertos-ensangrentados y a Yuffie sentada nuevamente en su silla.

La muchacha habló "Entonces, doy paso a la historia de hoy…Voy acontarles esta aventura… - Yuffie toma de la antigua biblioteca un libro todo sucio y viejo. Lo abre, supla el polvo, y alguien prende un ventilador, lo que logra que el polvo le llegue a los pulmonesde Kisaragi – AAAhhh! – Comienza a toser, saca un inhalador y lo usa – Aahh, estoy mejor… ¡PERO ESTO NO SABE A FRUTILLA! – Revolea el inhalador por los aires – La historia comienza así…"

(Nos ubicamos en el bar "El séptimo cielo", donde vemos a Barret tomando unas copas con Cid)

"Sho… Te quiero musho, Zzzzzzzzzid… Tifa, otro" La llamó Barret a gritos.

"¡Barret, no!" Le negó Tifa.

"Dejalo que se muera – agregó Cloud - … De cirrosis, como el mamut…" (N/A: De dónde salió eso? No sabemos! XD)

Aerith ríe ante el comentario.

De repente, suena el celular de Tifa, la cual se excusa mientras dice "Lo siento, debe ser mi celul… Un segundo¿Desde cuándo yo tengo celular?"

"DESDE QUE YO LO DIGO" Grita el narrador.

"Oye, no me levantes la voz ¬¬" Le dice ésta enojada.

"Yo estoy acá arriba, y vos nooo, y no podes alcanzarme, ñaca ñaca lero lero!" Canturrea el narrador.

"Para algo sirve Yuffie… ¡Kisaragi, ven un minuto y encárgate de él!"

"A la ordennn!" Dice Yuffie mientras tira de nuevo su shuriken y oh! Casualidad!... Accidentalmente cayó otra vez en el medio de la cabeza del narrador… Uya, qué lástima xD…

Lockheart atiende su celular NOKIA-DO y dice "Moshi moshi?... Hai hai, hola hola!... Bueno bueno… Sí sí, puedo… puedo…"

"Tifa, dejá de repetir dos veces lo que decís! ¬¬" Le pide Cloud de manera 'sutil'…

"Dale!... Te extrañaba mucho Kinneas!... Síiiii, bueno, nos vemos!" Corta.

"¿Quién era?" Pregunta Nanaki.

"Irvine, un amigo! " Responde sonriendo Tifa.

Se escucha un grito desaforado de dama en problemas por parte de Aerith. Cloud, preocupado, le pregunta el por qué y ella responde (parada frente a una computadora) "Si no mando este mail a 67954156198 personas en menos de 5 segundos me va a pisar un tren y me voy a casar con… ¿Zidane¿Quién es Zidane?"

Garnet se acomoda el cabello mientras dice "No lo sé, qué dilema¿Quién será?... Oigan, un segundo¿Qué hago yo acá!..." Y se va.

"¿Y eso qué fue!" preguntó Cloud.

Vincent se tomó las manos con la cabeza y dijo "Qué problemático Loner, hacé tus fics un poco más COHERENTES MUJER ¬¬"

"Estemm… ¿Aerith?" Preguntó una sonriente Tifa.

"¿Qué Tifa? " Respondió sonriente Aerith.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar muerta? "

Aerith balbuceó y luego respondió "eehh, sí, se supone…"

"¿CON QUE ME QUERÉS ROBAR A MI CLOUD EHHH¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! – Toma su celular y marca el 0-800-SEPHI – Sephirot?"

"Holaaaaa, 0-800-SEPHI¿en qué lo podemos ayudar? Hoy la de Musa está en oferta! Y también estamos de promoción con las masamunes! Compre una y se lleva la mitad de dos!"

"¡Aerith volvió a revivir sola!" Dijo Tifa con enojo.

"¿OTRA VEZ?" Preguntó del otro lado del teléfono Sephirot.

"¡Te necesitamos!" Gritó Nanaki de fondo.

"Oook, voy para allá…"

"Mientras juguemos a Harry Poster!" Propuso Nanaki.

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse… Se escuchan unos relámpagos… Las luces se apagan… Nuestros heroes miran con sorpresa la cara del maligno el cual pronuncia unas macabras palabras… "Hola, vengo a matar a Aerith – La mata – Bueno, chau!" Saluda con la mano.

Se escucha el viento pasar.

"¿Por qué no se queda, señor Sephirot?" Lo invitó Nanaki.

"Bueno, dale, es mejor que quedarse en casa viendo Naruto…" Dijo él.

"bebidas y que comience la fies…" Tifa fue interrumpida por el narrador que dijo "Y se dieron cuenta que el lugar era muy chico y la fiesta la hicieron en una playa"

"Esperá un segundo¿no es mejor un salón?"

"Falta de presupuesto, a duras penas juntamos dos Final Fantasy y vos me pedís un SALÓN?" Le preguntó indignadísimo el narrador.

"Corrección – Agrega Yuffie – Tres Final Fantasy, Garnet Von Andreaux está incluída!..."

Cloud se sorprende al ver una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se acerca a ella y le pregunta "¿Quién sos?"

"Mi nombre es irrelevante" Le respondió ella.

"ah, hola irrelevante! " Dijo Aerith muy contenta.

"Este que Don Neurus¿vos no estabas muerta?" Preguntó Strife.

"Eeehhh, no!" Le respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes un tanto nerviosa.

"Mi nombre es Hearttly – Saca unos anteojos y se los pone – Rinoa Hearttly"

Tifa vio a su amiga y corrió hacia el rencuentro.

Van corriendo las dos en un prado de rosas con música romántica de fondo…

"¡Rinooooooaaaaaa…!"

"¡Tiiiiiiiiiiifaaaaaaaa!"

Cuando se están a punto de abrazar, las dos se quedan paradas en seco, se miran y Tifa, señalando a Aerith dice "Mátala"

"Ok!" Rinoa saca unos nunchaku y comienza a golpear a Gainsborough.

Cloud, mientras ve como Aerith está siendo martirizada, exclama "Ay… Ay… Ouch… No… Eeee… Rinoa no… ouch, no podes ser un poco más… Aya… - La ve muerta en el suelo a Aerith- … qué va -- Si ya la mató…"

El narrador se aclara la voz y comienza a relatar.

"¿Quién será esta joven chica?... ¿Qué tendrá que ver con Tifa¿Qué #"$/ hace Rinoa con los nunchaku de Selphie¿De quién &!"#$ era el celular de Tifa¿Cuándo aparecerá con nuestros héroes la autora de esta historia¿Quién ordenó una pizza?

Esto lo veremos el próximo programa de "Los cuentos de la Krista"

Las luces se apagan y todos se van a hacer noni noni a sus casitas.

_**En el próximo capítulo (Alias cagándote las sorpresas parte 25)**_

Rinoa baila muy emocionada mientras grita "Y dale, bailemos punchi punchi, y que se yo, que to que lotro, que pimba, que tumba, AGUANTE YUPANKI!..."

Selphie emocionadísima canta "I've never been to the U.S.A."

Quistis sacude la cabeza al ritmo mientras canta "Aaaareeee yoooouuu readyyy?"

Tifa se menea y dice "I just cant stop my fascination"

Yuffie baila marcha mientras canta "Electrica salsa, papapapa!"

Aerith mueve las manos, las caderas y canta "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena … - Se hace un silencio - ¿Por qué todos me están mirando TT?"

* * *

Quiero destacar una cosa: Que aparezcan otros Finals no convierten a este en un crossover!... Quiero aclarar que solamente van a aparecer un par de veces, el fic es de Final Fantasy VII:)...

Muchas gracias lectores!

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie Rinoita_


End file.
